Nations bleed
by Kenta Klein
Summary: Due to all the fighting between the G8 members at recent meetings, their bosses decided to make them live together for the rest of the winter in hopes that they will put aside their differences and stop fighting. However things don't go exactly according to plan when the nations discover that being locked in a house with their enemies isn't their only punishment...
1. Chapter 1- Blood of the Innocent

**Yes I know there are tons of stories like this but I really like horror and wanted to write a haunted house story my way. I also have major writers block with my other story...anyway thank you if you even bothered to click on this story! ****Warnings: Graphic/gory scenes, ghosts, language, France**.

* * *

Chapter One:

Blood Of The Innocent

* * *

"What?!" America stared at the email he had just received in a mix of shock and horror;

_Dear Mister America,_

_Due to lack of resolutions, an increasing number of physical fighting, and disagreements in the last several G8 meetings, the leaders of the G8 countries have decided that you all shall spend the winter months together under one roof in order to settle your differences._

_You may bring electronics but you shall not be able to contact anyone outside the house._

_We are sending someone to pick you up and take you to your new home this Saturday, they will arrive at noon, please be packed and ready at that time._

_Thank you for your cooperation._

_Sincerely,_

_The President of the United States of America_

"Aw man, thats tomorrow...I seriously got to spend the whole inter locked in a house with The commie bastard?" The young American banged his head on the desk when he remembered that this mortal enemy, Russia, was a member of the G8. "Do they want us to die? 'Cause all hell's going to break loose as soon as the door closes." He grumbled as he stood up and walked over to the closet and pulled out his very patriotic suitcase. "Maybe Japan will bring some new video games that we can play..." He ran a hand through his sandy hair as he flung the suitcase onto his bed. Going back to his dresser he dumped out all this clothes, instead on folding them he rolled them up like scrolls in order to fit more stuff into the suitcase. When his clothes where packed he filled the remaining space with video games, comic books, and his laptop.

"Ta fuckin' da." America smirked proudly as he kicked the suitcase down the stairs to the front door, where it would sit until the noon the next day.

* * *

_England's house in London, The next day_:

_Ding dong._

_Pause._

_Ding dong._

_Pause._

_Ding dong._

_Pause._

_Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding_-

"Stop ringing the bloody doorbell! I'm coming, you bloody git!" The Englishman screeched and chucked a TV remoter at the door.

Ding dong.

"Grrrrr..." England stormed upstairs and retrieved his very manly unicorn suitcase and then proceeded to storm back downstairs.

Ding dong.

The Brit flung open the door with such force that it was a wonder the wood didn't shatter.

"Good day to ya, sir!" A British taxi driver saluted him.

"Is it? Is it really?" England little less than growled.

"Sure is, sir! Allow me to carry that for you, sir!" Before England could protest the taxi driver picked up the suitcase as marched over to the car.

The emerald eyed man sighed and followed him to the taxi.

* * *

_7:39 pm, sunday, somewhere in Midwest America_.

"Holy shit it's cold, aru!" China complained as he and his younger brother, Japan stepped out of the warmth of the taxi.

"Deutschland! It's coooooooolllllldddddd!" Italy wailed, waving a white flag at the cold.

"Dudes, it's winter, what did you expect?" America asked a little to happily as he bounced over to them.

"It is not sat cold, comrades. Jou all act like little baby, da~" Russia chuckled as he walked calmly over to the group, he was wearing only a thin spring jacket, unlike the parka like coats the others where wearing.

"Jou act like big psychopath." America retorted in a mock Russian accent. This earned him a very painful kick in the vital regions.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkol..."

"Let's just get inside before we all freeze off our bals." France pleaded, looking up at the large, old looking house. It was the typical stable style house you would find in the Midwest. Only it was quite big and was the only house for miles. In front of the house there laid a large open field, behind it was a small patch of trees, not quite large enough to be called a wood.

"Or before the commie kicks them to death-OW!" America helped when he received another painful kick from the Russian.

"Capitalist pig." The larger nation sneered before turning and walking up to the house.

Their drivers waited until everyone was in and that the door was locked before driving away like the hammers of hell.

* * *

_A few minutes later, inside_,

"It's cold in here too..." France complained.

"Go find the fucking heater then." England snarled.

America searched the main floor but couldn't find a thermostat so he settled with starting a fire in the fireplace that was in the livingroom. "This will have to do for now."

Germany brought Italy over to the fire and sat him down in front of it.

"Veee~"

"The second froor has a bathroom and 9 smarr bedrooms, each with a bed, tv and dresser. There's a kitchen and a dinning room down that harrway, in the room next to this is what appears to be a meeting room and a ribrary. There's another bathroom next to the ribrary." Japan had already gone into ninja mode and inspected the whole house in the first five minutes of them being there.

"Sweet." America nodded, glad that he could have his own room. As soon as he found the tv remote he flopped down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"America...get your feet off the..."

"No." The American stuck out his tongue and turned up the volume of the tv.

England glared at him and stormed out of the room.

"Yo, Japan-dude, Fullmetal alchemist is on, so is CANAAN and black..." He stopped talking when he noticed japan wasn't present in the room anymore. "Butler...um...ok never mind, dude."

* * *

Japan frowned as he stared at the 9th bedroom door, wondering why the house had an odd number of bedrooms. And nine at that. He tried the doorknob but couldn't get it open. The Japanese man eyed it a moment longer. Something told him that it was better to leave. Go unpack his things and pretend he never saw the door. The island nation tilted his head and he reached for the doorknob again. This time it opened. 'Strange...' He thought. His instincts told him to take his hand off the door knob and run but he didn't. Instead he pushed open the door.

A loud crash, followed by a terrified scream, echoed threw out the house.

"The fuck?" America jumped to his feet and darted towards the noise.

"The hell are you people doing?" England also yelled as he met up with America and the others by the staircase. "...oh lord..."

Japan had fallen down the staircase and was laying, unconscious, in a crumpled heap, at the bottom of the stairs.

"VEEEE!" Italy was freaking out.

Germany carefully pulled his Allie away from the stairs and layer him out on his back.

"Is little japan alright, da?" Ivan asked with a creepy smile.

"Ja...I think he'll be fine...he seems uninjured...probably just slipped is all." The German nodded to Japan's muddy boots and the wooden stairs.

That didn't exactly explained the scream but it explained everything else. Germany scooped up japan and carried him up to his bedroom. He raised an eyebrow at the overturned suitcase in the middle of the hallway, the suitcase was decorated with cherry blossoms and anime stickers so it was obviously Japan's. but why had he left if in the middle of the hall? The German sighed as he went to the first available room a d carefully layer his friend down on the bed. When he returned to get the suitcase, the luggage was at the opposite end of the hall. He blinked and looked back to where it had been and then looked to where it was now. 'Strange...must be America pulling another stupid prank...honestly, in a time like this?' He mentally sighed as he picked up the suitcase and placed it next to japan's bed.

* * *

_About an hour later_

"I believe I will be cooking tonight!" A certain Englishman announced as he snatched a cooking pot away from a certain Frenchman. "I don't fancy snails, thank you."

France looked offended. "Those snails are a French deliciously!"

England simply snorted.

"I'm the oldest, I should cook, aru!"

"Nein. I schall make wurst and mashed potatoes, Zey is good for you."

"Pasta is better!"

"Vhat is vrong Vith Russian food? Kolkolkolkolkolkol..."

While the others where arguing America found pork tender loin and quickly cooked it along with rice and a bowl of mixed vegetables.

"What?" He asked at the others shocked expressions as he set the food on the table,"you honestly thought I only ate hamburgers?"

"Uh...maybe..."

America sighed as he dished up some food for himself and started eating.

Halfway through their meal the sound of footsteps came from the second floor.

Italy craned his head back to look. At the ceiling. "Ve~ Japan's awake~"

The footsteps made there way across the second floor and too the staircase, and proceeded to descend down the stairs, across the hall and stop outside the kitchen door.

"Ve~" Italy bounded over to the door to open it for his friend, only to find that there was no one there. "Ve...japan...?" No one noticed that one of the kitchen knifes in the knife racks was being slowly drawn by an invisible force. The blade turned and pointed itself at the italian's head.

_Voosh!_

_Thunk!_

Blood splattered.

Italy screamed.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Hope you like the first chapter, please review if you did.**

**Thanks for reading~**


	2. Chapter 2- Blood of the Serious

Chapter two

Blood Of The Serious

* * *

_Voosh!_

_Thunk_!

Italy screamed in agony as the knife pierced his shoulder. Germany lunged and caught his friend before he hit the ground.

China jumped to his feet and quickly retrieved a towel and tape to make a makeshift bandage until actual gauze was found.

"DOITSU! IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!" Italy cried, thrashing around in the German's arms.

"Hang on Italia, It vill be alright." The blue eyed man inspected the wound. The knife was embedded deep into the Muscles and bones on the italian's shoulder. China kneeled down beside them, ready to cover the wound as soon as the knife was removed.

In one swift motion, Germany tore the blade free. Bits of bone and flesh, along with a large amount of blood spurted out on the German and Chinese.

China quickly wrapped the wound and held the towel in place while Germany used the tape to secure it. Blood was already soaking threw the towel and onto the flood.

"ZOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Germany boomed.

America took out his cell phone, he knew the president had told him he wouldn't be able to contact people outside the house but surely they would be able to call an ambulance? His phone told him he was out of service range.

England hurried over to the other side of the kitchen and tried the land line. Someone had cut the cord.

France darted out of the room to find another phone. Russia also hurried out to find a first aid kit.

Italy's cries of pain could be heard throughout the house.

There was a land line in every room of the house. All of the cords had been recently severed. Within the past five minutes recently.

Russia tore apart the medicine cabinets, looking for a first aid kit. He sighed in relief when he found one. He opened the box to take what he needed...only to fine it completely empty. "Fuck!"

* * *

Back in the kitchen, the pool of blood was growing larger and larger. Germany was doing everything in his power to help the Italian, who was growing weaker by the minute.

"Doitsu...i'ma tired..." Italy breathed out. "...can I sleep now...?

"Nein! Stay avake just a little vhile longer, ja..." The blue eyed man held his friend close.

"Ok...I'll try..." Italy fell limp.

"NEIN!" Germany screamed in anguish.

"Calm down, aru, he just passed out from bloodloss..." China assured his former enemy.

Germany was about to say something else when France burst into the room, "someone cut all the phone cords!" He wailed.

America tried to open the front door but it couldn't be done. even with his strength."shit. Fuck. Damn. Crap. Open up!" He snarled as he body slammed the door.

"Everyone please calm down!" England yelled."Germany, take Italy to his room, he needs rest. China go check on japan, I'm amazed he can sleep through all this...Russia, keep looking for a first aid kit, France, try to fix the phonelines if you can. America. Clean up the kitchen." He sighed as he went to help search for the first aid kit.

"Aw man...why do I have to be alone, cleaning up blood in a haunted kitchen?" The American whined loudly.

"It's not haunted, you git!" The British man yelled back.

"Then who threw the knife?" America whispered.

* * *

China tried to open the door to Japan's room, only to find it locked. From the inside. "Japan, aru? Are you awake? Open the door!"

No answer.

The hallway light started to flicker.

"Japan...?" China desperately tried to open the door.

The flickering got worse. "Japan!"

The lights went out.

China froze. 'Calm down old man...this place isn't haunted...someone threw the knife to get even with Italy...it might have been America...or Japan...he is a ninja...yeah...it was japan...' He mentally tried to convince himself even though he knew japan had no logical reason to kill his friend. 'It's an old house...probably just blew a fuse somewhere...yeah...'

Thud.

China swallowed hard.

Another thud. Something groaned in pain. Nails clawing against wood.

Thud.

Someone. Or something. Was dragging itself up the stairs behind him. It let out a low, painful, almost inhuman groan.

China shook like a leaf, he could nearly breath.

He heard the thing drag itself up over the top step.

It let out a low, wailing moan as it used its nails to drag itself over to the Chinese man. A rotting, cold, slimy, hand wrapped out his ankle.

China screamed.

* * *

**"**CHINA!" The remaining nations hurried towards the scream.

Said Chinese nation was standing in front of Japan's door, looking petrified.

"China! Dude, answer me!" America waved his hand in front of the china's face.

China snapped back into reality. "Eh...oh ni Hao, aru!"

"What happened?" England asked worriedly.

"I...I'm not sure exactly...just forget about it, aru..." He took his hand off the doorknob and retreated to the safety of his room.

The last of the allies exchanged glances before going back to their previous tasks.

* * *

When America had finished cleaning he found that everyone else had gone to bed. He yawned tiredly and glanced oven at the clock.

11:47

'Geeze...that took forever...' He mused to himself as he started for his room. He kicked off his boots but didn't bother changing clothes as he crawled into bed.

As he drifted off to sleep the American could have sworn her heard a high-pitched laughter coming from the corner of the room

* * *

The smoke alarm went off early in the morning. Germany had stayed awake to care for Italy and was the first to hear it. He darted downstairs to the kitchen and was greeted by a large fire on the kitchen stove.

"SHIT!" The German grabbed the fire extinguisher only to discover that it was empty. "NEIN!"

He dove for the sink but the fire refused to let him reach it, flames spit out at him, driving him back away from the faucet. fire shot towards the European, who held up his arms to block the flames, hissing in pain as the flames burned away the flesh on his arms.

"Germany!" America flew out of nowhere and kicked the faucet of the sink, breaking it off. He turned the sink on full blast, water spewed everywhere and put out the flame quickly.

"You ok?" America gasped.

"Ja...just a few bad burns..." Germany muttered as he watched his blood drip onto the floor.

Then younger nation quickly got more towels and take and helped make makeshift bandages for his German friend.

"Danke."

"No problem, bro. What the hell was that anyway?"

"Hell if I know." The German muttered, something on the stove caught his eye. As he walked over to it he discovered it was an iron cross. It was burnt and half melted but you could still easily tell what it was. He picked it up and looked at it in confusion.

"What's that?" America looked confused.

"My iron cross...it somehow ended up in the fire..."

The same high pitched laughter from earlier echoed throughout the house, sending shivers up both of their spines.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review if you like it!


	3. Chapter 3- Blood of the Lonely

Chapter 3

Blood Of The lonely

* * *

Russia stared blankly out his bedroom window as he watched the snow fall. He heard the smoke detector go off but it had stopped now so he figured the others had it under control.

A high pitched laughter came from the doorway.

He glanced back at the door to see that it was still closed and that no one was there.

"Kol..." He frowned and turned his attention back to the snow. There was a loud thud and Blood suddenly splattered across his window. The violet eyed Russian stumbled back in shock. He blinked and the blood was gone. He stepped back towards the window and looked back out at the snow. No one was out there and he was on the second floor. There was no logical explanation for the blood.

'I've been up all night...I need to go to sleep...' He told himself and forced himself to go back to his bed. He pulled back the covered. His eyes snapped wide but he was able to catch himself before he screamed.

There was a corpse.

In his bed.

A rotting, bloodied, mutilated corpse.

The corpse's blood shot eyes snapped open. It reached out and grabbed the Russian's wrist.

"Nyet! Let go on me!" He jerked his hand free and stumbled back.

This caused the corpse's fragile flesh tear. It's hand falling to the floor.

The corpse groaned in pain and looked down at it's hand. Then back up at Russia.

_SHAAAA!_

_The corpse was suddenly right in front of Russia. It grabbed hold of his scarf and started strangling him. Russia struggled to get away, unfortunately they both slipped in a sudden pool of blood. The Russian tried to regain his footing, but the corpse had other ideas, it pushed Russia back further, the large nation crashed into the window. _

Glass shattered. Glass and the sudden cold air cut into his flesh as he was pushed out of the window by a force much greater than what the corpse was capable of.

_Thud_.

The snow more or less broke his fall. However the pure white snow quickly became stained with dark red blood.

Russia layer there for a few minutes, unable to move. "S-somebody...help...it's cold..." He whispered as the world around him faded to black.

* * *

"Where's Russia and Japan?" England asked. The nations had all gathered in Italy's room to discuss what was going on.

"I'm assuming japan locked himself in his room...he won't answer me aru." China responded, sounding worried.

"What about Russia?" France asked.

China shrugged. "I haven't seen him since he went to look for the first aid kit."

"Welp. This house is obviously haunted by demonic forced and japan knows something about it!" America made a fist and brought it down like a gavel on the palm of his other hand.

"Ok, I can believe the ghost thing after what happened yesterday but...why are you accusing Japan, aru?" China frowned.

"Because he shut himself in his room and won't answer us." America responded he stood up and headed for Japan's room. Before anyone could stop his he kicked the door down. "Um...dudes...? Are you sure japan locked the door from the inside?"

"Yes, why?"

"He's not in here."

"What?!" The others quickly ran to Japan's room.

"Where could he have gone?" England stared at the empty room in shock.

"The windows locked from the inside. This defies logic." France murmured.

"Well he is a ninja, aru." China face palmed.

"Um...I found Russia..." France gulped.

America gulped, having a bad feeling about that statement.

The russian's bedroom was next to Japan's. the Russian himself was lying on his back, half covered in blood stained snow.

"THE HELL?! DID HE GO SUICIDAL OR SOMETHING?!" America screeched. He kicked out the window while the others made a rope out of he bed sheets. Once finished America jumped out the window and approached the Russia. He glanced up at the shattered window. It looked more like he had been pushed then purposely jumped...but it still didn't make seance. The smaller nation crouched down and checked his pulse. He honestly wasn't surprised that the Russian was still alive.

America tied the rope around Russia's waist, the others pulled the larger nation up into the house and laid him on the bed before tossing America the rope.

Once America was in he shut the window and reported what he had seen.

"The demonic thing you mentioned earlier is the only possible cause for this." England said, running a hand threw his messy golden hair.

France and Germany nodded in agreement. China was silent. "Do you think that this...thing...that's doing all this...took japan away?" He whispered.

The high pitched laughter was the only thing that answered.


	4. Chapter 4- Blood of the Honest

chapter 4

Blood of the Honest

* * *

Russia woke up a few hours later. When the others asked what had happened he told them he didn't remember. In truth, the Russian did remember but was unsure how to explain it without looking like a fool.

The tall nation left the room before they could ask anymore questions.

England and America exchanged looks. "His scarf was burnt..."

"I know."

The burn marks on his scarf looked like handprints.

America took out his laptop and started typing.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Telling my boss that this place ain't safe." The American responded. He glared at the screen when the computer refused to send the email.

"We can't contact people remember?" England muttered as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Do you...do you think that maybe...our bosses knew that this place was dangerous?" The younger whispered, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I'm not sure. But mark my words, I will find out as soon as we get out of here." England promised as he left the room.

* * *

Once back in his own room, England took out his own laptop and turned it on. He pulled up the Internet, glad that they still had the ability to view web pages. He googled the house's address.

_1 of 70 results_

England raised an eyebrow as he looked at an older picture of the house. The house didn't look much different other than iron fence that surrounded it. The words,'Ashmen family' where written on a plaque on the front gate. There was someone in the upstairs window. He couldn't make out the gender or features of the person but he could tell it was humanoid. It looked Almost transparent. Unfortunately the pictures description only told about the layout of the house. He blinked, 'this place has an attic?' He made a mental note to investigate that later and continued his search, this time adding, 'haunted Ashmen house' to the address.

_1 of 569 results_

It wasn't much but it was impressive. The British gentlemen clicked the first link and scanned the web page. Just like any other haunted house there where several accounts of ghost sighting or paranormal experiences.

The former owner reported that someone, or something, had thrown a knife at his wife's face.

Thankfully wife was able to duck just in time.

'The same thing happened to Italy...'

Ever report he found was increasingly violent. Some seemed almost demonic.

After a bit more research, he discovered that the original owners where murdered, and that the murderer was never found. It was rumored that they where the ones haunting the house.

'I should show this to America...I guess he did know what he was talking about when he said this place was haunted...' He didnt want to start believing in ghosts, but in just 24 hours three things had happened that no one could explain. Russia wasn't talking about why he had fallen out of the window. Japan was missing. That made five.

He logged into yahoo, planning on emailing America the links to all the websites he had found. He froze at the news headline on the front page.

**_G8 REPRESENTATIVES MISSING_**

"What the hell?!" England clicked on the words. What he found out made his blood run cold.

Their bosses had scheduled a meeting the day they where supposed to leave the house. They had emailed the nations a week ago about the meeting. None of them had been seen since.

"Someone must have intercepted the email and changed it...they set this whole thing up..." He whispered, his voice shaking. "Is this someone's way of getting rid of us? Locking us in this deadly house...?"

"That's half right."

A cold blade was suddenly pressed against England's neck.

"But also half wrong. Either way I can't let you inform your friends of the truth."

In one swift motion the blade slit the delicate flesh of the Brits mans throat.

* * *

**sorry it's so short and confusing. *bows* please review if you liked it or see any errors IN the writing.**


	5. Chapter 5- Blood of the Loving

Chapter 5

Blood of the Loving

* * *

"England! Open the door!" America yelled frantically. For whatever reason England had been locked in his room for the past two days.

"Ohonhonhonhon...I'll get him to come out~" a certain perverted Frenchman sung, holding up his hands and wiggling his fingers in a disturbing way.

"Ehhhh...no. You'll just make him stay in there longer." The American snapped.

"Excuse me, comrades." A deep voice said from behind them.

The two nations yelped and jumped to the side as their Russian comrade kicked down the door.

"There~problem solved, da~" Russia said cheerfully as He flicked one of the ends of his scarf over his shoulder.

"Eh...thanks..." The golden haired nations gulped.

"Is comrade England dead?" The silver haired nation tilted his head.

The other two spun around.

"Iggy!"

"Angleterre!"

The British nations was laying face down, unmoving, in a large pool of blood.

America rushed to his side and turned his formed care taker over on his back.

"What the hell happened to him?!" France could tell the blood had come from someplace on his neck, however there was no wound.

"...nn..." England's emerald eyes opened a fraction.

"Iggy! What happened to you?!" America yelled, shaking his brother's shoulders roughly.

"Don't hurt him!" France pried America's hands off the Brit's shoulders.

"...What do you mean?" England looked confused.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" America snapped, you locked yourself in your room for two whole days and when we finally get your door open, we find you lying in a pool of blood!"

"Huh?" The last thing the Englishman remembered was getting and email from his boss. He glanced down at the blood that was covering the floor and himself. "I fear I may have hit my head...The last thing I remember is reading an email my boss sent me..." He frowned and stood up.

A loud thud echoed from the attic.

Russia went to investigate.

"So where are we exactly, I can't say that this place looks familiar.." England stood up and attempted the scratch the dried blood off his neck.

"A haunted house. We're trapped here because our bosses think we can't get along and that locking us in a haunted house for a few months will help us see past our differences and help each other." America spat.

"And become friends." France added.

The American nodded.

"Haunted?" England snickered.

"Yes, haunted!" France snapped and informed him of everything that had happened before England locked himself in his room. "And in the past two days, the stairs gave out while Amerika was walking down them-"

Said nation showed England the bruise on his back to prove it.

"Probably from all the cheese burgers, you fat arse!"

"Cheese burgers make up only a small part of my diet and you know it!"

"But it's still a part of your daily diet, git.

"theres an extra bedroom at the end of the hallway, no one can get the door to open but Italy and Russia have been hearing voices from inside it!" France continued. "And Russia says that whenever he walks down the front hallway, the lights flicker and he hears screams."

The Englishman snorted. "Everyone knows that guy is haunted by his past. Russia probably imagined the screams and voices. Italy is gullible and would believe him if he said their where voices coming from that extra room." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You said this was an old house, right? That explains why the lights flicker."

"Yesterday, china couldn't get out of bed because something was holding him down!"

"Sleep paralyzation." The island nation responded without batting an eye.

The glares England's brothers where giving him seemed to be boring holes into his very soul.

"You-"

Russia hurried back into the room. "The extra bedroom door is opened!" He yelled. "There's someone up there. Germany and china are guarding the door so they can't get out. We think they might be the person behind all this." His usual smile was gone, signaling the seriousness of the situation.

Arthur just laughed as America and France ran out of the room. He sat back on the bed and used th water in a water bottle he had found to wash the blood off his neck. The emerald eyed man glanced back at the door, expecting his deranged siblings to burst back in with another crazy story and fake blood on their chests. 'Most likely ketchup, knowing America.' He mused to himself as he crossed his arms behind his head and layer down.

There where several screams, loud crashes, and the sound of heavy footsteps running around the floor above him. It went on for awhile before England called loudly, "cut it out you three! Your not fooling me! What did you do? Get Russia to stomp around and knock things over? Pfft. That's pathetic."

But the noise didn't stop, it only got more chaotic.

France suddenly burst into the room. Blood was covering his chest. Only the blood didn't look fake...

"F-frog...? What the hell...?!" England propped himself up on one arm. "T-that's a very convincing...um...display you've got there, old chap..." He let out a forced laugh.

"Zees...eez...real...stupid bastard...get your ass up to the attic and help them..." France rasped, the collapsed from bloodloss.

"FRANCE! This isn't funny, you wanker! Get up!" England screAmed. "F-France...?" The English man sat frozen for a few momemts before shakily grabbing his gun and rushing up to the attic.


End file.
